walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Christa (Video Game)
Christa is an original character who first appeared in Season 1 of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead, along with Omid. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Little is known about Christa's life before the outbreak. She lived in San Francisco and she and her boyfriend, Omid, were taking a road trip across America when the apocalypse began. She also had parents who were into kung fu movies and had a very fancy home. Omid also mentions that they owned a cat. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee climbs up, followed by Clementine, asking both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa then remarks that Lee doesn't resemble Clementine's father and asks if he is with them, to which he replies "no". Christa then asks Lee his story about how he found Clementine. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck but if anything happens, she will move on with Omid, alone. Christa then comes down and Lee introduces them to the Kenny, Ben, and Chuck. She then stays and chats to Clementine while Lee looks around. During a conversation with Christa and Clementine, Lee discovers that she comes from San Francisco and she and Omid were taking a road trip around America. He discovers that Omid has an interest in Civil War History, which Lee enjoys as well. She also takes a liking to Clementine and tells Lee that it's good that Clementine can use a gun for safety. She also gives some tips to him on how to stay alive. After Clementine and Lee are attacked by walkers at the nearby depot, Christa walks in and sees the dead walkers. She then checks if they are both okay and goes to see if the noise attracted nearby walkers. After the tank is cut down, a herd of walkers comes down the tracks. Christa and the group get back to the train except for Lee and Omid, who are still up on the bridge. They both jump from the bridge, but Omid lands improperly and rolls off the train. Christa quickly rushes to his aid. Lee can then pick whether to save Christa or Omid, but either way, they still both get on the train. "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" After departing the train in Savannah, she, Omid, and the others travel to the river, where Kenny hopes there will be boats. Along the way, she tries to convince everyone that Omid needs to rest. When Clementine's radio goes off, with a man speaking, she questions Lee. Lee sees someone in a bell tower, and Christa asks if he was sure. Suddenly, after the bell goes off, a herd of walkers arrive. She uses her pistol to get Omid and her to safety. Once they are safe in the backyard of a mansion, she forces Omid to rest. Once that's done, she again questions Lee about the man on the radio. No matter what Lee says, she will be angered. After the house is searched and Lee buries a walker, she is the first to see Lee after he finds someone stalking them at the gate. Fearing they're not safe, Kenny and Lee go to check on a boat, while Ben stays behind, Christa taking care of Omid and Clementine. After Lee comes back with Vernon, a doctor, she begs him to check on Omid. He does, briefly cleaning and patching up his wound. When Lee and Kenny find a boat, she is excited to leave. However, they find out it has no battery or fuel. The group decides to steal medicine, fuel, and a battery from Crawford. She goes with the group, while Omid stays back in the house. The group finds Crawford deserted and overrun by walkers. The group splits up to find everything they need. Christa and Vernon go to get the medicine from the Nurse's Office. However, the medicine is locked in a safe and they get trapped by walkers. Lee takes care of the walkers and finds two videotapes. They play them, discovering that Crawford forced pregnant women to have abortions. After a girl in the video ends up being forced to have to get an abortion, which she rejects, Christa gets upset. She denies anything if asked. Once they find the combination in the video, Christa and Vernon grab the medicine and head back to the Command Room. They make it back just in time, as the walkers arrive. Once inside the Armory, she finds a few rounds for her pistol. The group get trapped in the stairwell, forcing Lee to fend off the walkers with a newly-found shotgun. Christa saves Lee's life from walkers, as he reloads. Once everyone makes it to the top, she climbs onto the roof and escapes with everyone else. Back at the house, the group finds Omid lying on the bed, motionless and assumed that he is dead. She cries, but finds that he was just sleeping. With the medicine, Vernon saves his life. Once Omid is able to walk, they all plan to leave on the boat. However, they find Clementine kidnapped and Lee bitten (but Lee may or may not tell her). Lee asks for their help in finding Clementine. Christa and Omid will offer to come based on how much they trust Lee up to this point. Christa, upon hearing the news, states that Clementine is all of their responsibility and that Lee doesn't have much time left. Thinking Vernon is the suspect, the group heads to his group's shelter. However, it is found empty. Suddenly, a herd of walkers surrounds the outside of the building and the group receives a message on the walkie-talkie from the man who has kidnapped Clementine. Alternatively, she and Omid won't come, saying that she can't trust Lee, if he does not show much faith in her. Instead, she and Omid will get the boat to the water and guard it. Hiding the bite mark will increase the chances that she won't come, but it is not the only deciding factor. If Clementine didn't go to Crawford and was given a gun, Christa and Omid will come even if you didn't show your bite because Clementine saved Omid's life by killing a walker in the house, and Christa and Omid will want to return the favor. "Episode 5: No Time Left" If Christa and Omid came with Lee, they are with Lee after the Stranger contacts him. She assures him that they will find Clementine. walkers begin getting in and they block and guard the door as Lee looks for another way out. After Lee finds a way, he passes out to due his bite. As he is unconscious, someone (either Christa or Kenny) will attempt to hack Lee's bitten arm off, but Lee awakes just in time. Lee will choose if he wants to hack the arm off and if he does, Christa will cut it off after Kenny expresses reluctance to do so. Either way, they all escape to the roof. After getting off the roof, they head back to Fivel's house. When they get there they find the boat gone. If everyone went with Lee, then Vernon's group left a note. However, if someone stayed behind, then they would be beat up and locked in the garage by Vernon. Alternatively, if Christa and Omid didn't come, they will also be locked in the garage by Vernon and his group. She will be either be shocked to see Lee's arm gone, or shocked by Lee's bite. Either choice, walkers will approach the house and the group will attempt to make a stand in the house. This fails, and the group retreats to the attic. While in the attic, her and Omid get into a small fight. Lee can ask her and Omid to take care of Clementine or just to get her safe. Once out of the attic, they get into the neighbor's house and find a couple who committed suicide. She and Omid will stare at them and become depressed. Once Lee finds away out, they head across the roof-tops. If Ben was killed in Episode 4, Kenny will bump into Lee and the walkie-talkie will fall into a dark room. She will jump down there to get it. Inspection shows the room is full of walkers. Lee and Omid will panic and try to get her out. Kenny will jump down and boost her up. The walkers will approach and Kenny will die, sacrificing himself for Christa. However if Ben was saved in Episode 4, Ben will fall off the roof and Kenny will instead sacrifice himself by putting a dying Ben out of his misery and save Lee. Either choice, the group will make it on the rooftops to the Marsh House, which is across the street. However the street is full of walkers. Lee will either try to cross a sign or let Omid and Christa to, however it breaks, separating them. Lee will tell them to either meet him by the train, boatyard, or tell them to go find him. He can also tell them to take care of Clementine. Their fate is unknown as they head off while Lee goes to the Marsh House. "400 Days" In Shel's Story, the remaining survivors of the cancer support group align themselves with Roman, Shel and Becca as allies at Gil's Pitstop. Depending on the in-game choice in Episode 5, and if Christa and Omid stayed behind to guard the boat, they will be mentioned by Boyd as the "woman and her boyfriend" when speaking about the past experience of having stolen Kenny's boat in Savannah. Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" It is unknown if she will appear in this episode, if she doesn't Omid will most definitely mention her, say where is she or what happened to her. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Christa has killed: *Fivel (Zombified, Determinant) *Kenny (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Christa to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Christa can be killed.Deaths - Episode 5 "Episode 5: No Time Left" LeeGroupDeath2.png|Killed while defending the house LeeGroupDeath.png|Killed after falling into a walker-infested building. Relationships Omid Omid and Christa have a very loving relationship. Both care about each other like many couples do. When on the bridge, Omid attempts to convince Christa to join Lee's group, claiming that they will need a group of people to help for an important upcoming event. When Omid is injured after jumping onto the train, Christa immediately jumps off to help him get on. Regardless of who the player pulls onto the train first, both will criticize Lee for not saving the other first. Throughout "Around Every Corner", Omid's injured leg is a major issue, and Christa constantly worries about Omid's condition, wanting to help him at every turn. She is among the first to volunteer on sneaking into Crawford to get medicine for Omid, and desperately asked Vernon for help upon his arrival to the mansion. When everyone thinks Omid is dead, Christa is almost devastated until he jumps back to consciousness. Throughout "No Time Left", Christa and Omid share banter and concern for each other until they finally get separated from Lee at the sign over River Street. Lee Everett Christa's relationship with Lee starts off a little rocky since she initially doesn't trust Lee when her and Omid run into him and his group. When she walks into the train station and sees 3 walkers dead and Lee and Clementine unhurt, she scolds Lee, asking if he really knows what he's doing with her. As the episodes go on, she comes to respect Lee a lot more and if he reveals his bite to her at the end of Episode 4 she will go with Lee to find Clementine. Clementine When Christa first meets Clementine, she takes an immediate liking to her, and becomes a sort of motherly-figure after Katjaa dies. Although she may disagree with Lee on how he's watching over Clementine, Christa is always trying to protect Clementine. Kenny When Christa and Kenny meet, Kenny sees her and Omid as just "excess baggage" and insists that the two of them are slowing down him and Lee, because of this, Christa doesn't care much for Kenny and vice versa. However in episode 5, Kenny and Christa bury the hatchet so to speak, by Christa asking Kenny how he's doing when trapped in the attic. If Ben was killed in Episode 4, Kenny will save Christa's life when attacked by small herd, also sacrifice himself in the progress. Ben Paul Ben and Christa don't interact too much, and as such she votes to leave Ben behind in Crawford when he removed the hatchet from the double doors and let the walkers in. However, Christa changes her mind if given permission to Clementine to tell her opinion, preferring to abstain, probably out of respect for Clementine. Chuck Christa and Chuck didn't have a lot of time to form a form of relationship with one another as Chuck didn't last very long in the group after meeting Omid and Christa. She didn't seem concerned for him or ask after him after he chose to stay behind in the streets of Savannah and give the group a chance to escape. Molly Christa doesn't seem to trust Molly when they first meet after she saves Lee, Kenny and Clementine's life. During when Kenny checks the boat and Lee waiting for him, Molly tells him to quit pacing, and Christa asks why she is still here, and Molly responds that in order to owe her for saving their lives, she deserves a spot on the boat. During when finding the medicine, Molly directly knows where it is, and Christa asks how she knows, but Molly lies by saying good guess. If Lee left Molly behind after Ben took the hatchet out of the door, Christa asks where she is, and Lee says she didn't make it, to Christa's shock, this implies that she started to care about Molly. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Fans speculated that Christa was pregnant since her introduction; this is finally revealed in Episode 5: No Time Left. It was hinted at several times: **Her conversation with Omid early on hints that they expect something significant to happen in their future and that they will need a group for it. **Omid's reaction for seeing Clementine the first time and what he says if he's rescued first in the train, "She's a woman! Don't you know..." **When Lee tries to take off the collar of a dead dog, the dog's head fell off. Christa then vomits, leading Clementine to ask if she is okay. She said she was fine and it's just the smell that got to her, but Omid thought she was lying. **When Lee, Vernon, and Christa finished watching a video tape about Anna's pregnancy and her required abortion, Christa cries. Lee asks her if she is alright and she says yes with a lying tone. She then comes up with an excuse, saying that "it's just hard to watch." **In Episode 4, when Lee finds a sonogram on the floor of the nurse's office in Crawford's school/headquarters and asks what it is, Christa answers in a tone of familiarity, indicating that she's had a sonogram test somehow or sometime before. **If you did not save Ben in Episode 4, while Omid has an argument with Kenny in the yard during Episode 5, he will say that there is other shit at play when Kenny says he and Christa will just look out for each other, he could possibly be referring to Christa having a child. **In Episode 5, Kenny offers to give Christa some alcohol. Christa refuses and looks down at her stomach for a few seconds then suddenly grabs it and drinks quite a lot of it. Kenny looks at her in a peculiar way. ***When Lee refers to when Christa was thinking about taking a drink, she says it was nothing, then Omid will ask what they're talking about, but they continue to the hotel. **Also in Episode 5, before crossing the sign towards the Marsh Hotel, Lee will state that Christa is "walking for two". ***However, this can mean that she is walking for Clementine and herself. ***Additionally, this could be a reference towards Omid's injured leg. ***If Kenny saved Christa from the abandoned building, Lee can later confront her about it at the Maccabe sign. If the player chooses to ask "What's going on with you?", Lee will say that Christa knows why Kenny sacrificed himself for her. She states that she just needed the help, but Lee brushes the excuse off, indicating that Kenny, too, knew she was pregnant. *Christa and Omid never met the original members of the group: Carley, Doug, Glenn, Katjaa, Duck, Mark, Lilly and Larry. *Christa suffers from hayfever. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Video Game